Wieder eine dieser Nächte
by Styko
Summary: Duke hat schwere Depressionen und macht sich Gedanken über seine Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft...


Titel: Wieder eine dieser Nächte  
Teil: 1/1  
Genre: Drama  
Warning: depri, sehr depri^^'  
  
Bemerkung: Hm... ja, einer meiner Mighty Ducks FFs (da wär man so, wohl auch nicht draufgekommen -.-''') Irgendwie war ich wohl selbst in ner Depriphase als ich das geschrieben hab... oder ich hatte mal wieder Lust was depressives zu schreiben, beides möglich. Weiß es nicht mehr so genau, schon so lang her^^'   
Naja, das Teil hier existiert noch auf Englisch, aber die deutsche Version ist meiner Meinung nach besser, da a) sie zuerst entstanden ist und b) ich kein besonders gutes Englisch kann .. Naja, auch egal. Vielleicht gefällt es ja irgendjemandem.  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere von "Mighty Ducks" gehört mir, sondern den Leuten bei Disney. Ich mache auch leider, leider keinen Profit hiermit... (dabei könnt ich das Geld so gut gebrauchen .)  
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
  
  
Wieder eine dieser Nächte  
  
  
Wieder eine dieser Nächte. Ich gehe einsam durch die Straßen dieser Stadt, die mir so fremd ist und irgendwie doch so vertraut.   
Bald ein Jahr bin ich jetzt hier, aber noch immer fühle ich mich nicht zuhause. Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt. Vielleicht daran, dass es hier nur 5 Enten außer mir gibt. Aber was bedeute ich diesen Enten? Gar nichts? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher.   
Irgendwie glaub ich nicht, dass ich ihnen was bedeute. Ich stehe ihnen mehr im Weg. Immerhin vertrauen sie mir nicht. Man kann es ihnen ja nicht verübeln. Wer vertraut schon einem ehemaligen Dieb? Keiner. Wieso auch?   
Ich wünsche es mir zwar, aber ich weiß, dass es niemals so sein wird. Sie werden mir nie vertrauen. Genauso wenig wie jeder andere meiner alten Freunde auf Puckworld. Zu oft habe ich sie verraten, sie enttäuscht. Auch wenn ich nun auf der Seite des Guten kämpfe. Es macht meine früheren Taten nicht rückgängig. Nichts kann sie wieder weg machen. Ich werde nun mal damit leben müssen. Damit leben müssen, dass mir nie wieder einer vertrauen wird.   
  
Ich schaue mich um. Wie lang ich jetzt eigentlich gelaufen bin, weiß ich nicht. Der Mond steht schon hoch am Himmel, aber es war bereits dunkel als ich losgelaufen bin.   
Es ist meistens dunkel, wenn ich weggehe. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber die Nacht ist mir lieber als der Tag. Vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur eine alte Gewohnheit aus alten Tagen. Aus Tagen des Stehlens.   
Wenn man ein Dieb ist, dann lernt man, dass die Nacht einen schützt. Man kann sich leichter verstecken und die Dunkelheit verwischt die Spuren. Es ist nicht so gefährlich. Aber es kann gefährlich werden. Und zwar dann, wenn die Dunkelheit die eigene Seele erreicht.   
Man merkt es nicht, erst dann, wenn es schon zu spät ist. Langsam schleicht sich das Gefühl in einen hinein. Langsam aber stetig.   
Es ist ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Mit kalten Fingern greift es nach dem Herz und der Seele. Frisst alle glücklichen Gedanken und Hoffnungen auf. Es zerstört alles, an das man glaubt und verstärkt die Zweifel. Die Zweifel an sich selbst und an seinen Freunde.   
Wieder bin ich an diesem Thema angelangt. Freunde. Hatte ich je in meinem Leben richtige Freunde? Ja, früher. Ganz früher, in der Schule. Dort war ich auch noch glücklich. Hatte eine Familie, eine Freundin und Freunde. Doch schließlich rutschte ich ab. Auf die schiefe Bahn und es kam auch irgendwann raus, dass ich der berüchtigste Dieb Puckworlds war.   
Man schnappte mich damals. Im Gefängnis kamen sie dann. Meine Eltern, meine Verlobte, meine Freunde. In diesem Augenblick wäre ich am liebsten gestorben und mein Herz hat sich auch angefühlt, als würde es brechen. Sie sagten sie wären enttäuscht von mir, ich hätte sie verraten und sie könnten mir nicht mehr vertrauen. Nie wieder wollten sie mich sehen und hofften ich würde auf ewig im Gefängnis schmoren.   
Diese Worte taten mehr weh als jeder andere Schmerz, den ich in meinem Leben gefühlt habe. Und das schlimmste daran war, dass ich sie verstehen konnte. Dass ich wusste, es war meine Schuld.   
Wie ich wieder aus dem Gefängnis kam weiß ich nicht mehr. Meine Bande hat mich damals rausgeholt. Aber ich war nicht mehr wie früher. Ich war depressiv, aggressiv und nahm keine Rücksicht auf irgendjemanden.   
Mit der Zeit fand ich mich mit meinem Schicksal ab und ich wurde wieder einigermaßen normal. Doch die Depressionen blieben und kehrten immer wieder. Jede Nacht. Sowie heute.   
  
Eines Tages kam dann Draganus und mit ihm Canard und die anderen Ducks. Seit langer Zeit war ich wieder in Gesellschaft. Doch wusste ich nicht ganz wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Mein Leben hätte ich niemals für andere gegeben. Es war mir unverständlich wie Canard das tun konnte. Aber vielleicht kann man das auch nur verstehen, wenn man Freunde hatte. Solche Freunde wie Wildwing. Ich glaube, er leidet sehr unter Canards Verschwinden, doch er zeigt es nicht. Er stellt seine Gefühle hintendran, sobald es um die Rettung der Erde geht.   
Ich bewundere ihn dafür. Ich könnte das nicht. So sehr ich es mir auch wünsche meine Gefühle zu ignorieren, es geht nicht.   
  
Was ist heute für ein Tag? Wie lang habe ich nun meine Familie nicht mehr gesehen? Habe ich eigentlich noch eine Familie? Eher nicht. Sie haben mich ja rausgeschmissen und enterbt. Ich verstehe sie immer noch. Und fühle immer noch diese Kälte in mir.   
Kälte.   
Sie wird wohl für immer bleiben. Daran kann ich nichts ändern. Sie ist nun mal ein Bestandteil meines Lebens. Meines Schicksals.   
Vorherbestimmt und unabwendbar.   
Vielleicht.... vielleicht eines Tages wird sie verschwinden. Dann wenn ich das wahre Glück finde. Doch wo nur soll ich es finden? 


End file.
